


To Rhyme is Divine

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Luna and Uncle George share a moment of silliness with the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rhyme is Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=singingotter).



> Written on 18 April 2012 in response to [singingotter](http://singingotter.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna, George: the earth is flat_.

"And what, then, would you say to that?" asked George, winking.

Luna grinned. "I'd say the earth is flat."

"But we couldn't live like that!" George replied, comically widening his eyes.

The children giggled.

Beaming at them, Luna continued, "We could if we clung to our mats!"

"No," said George, "We'd lose our hats!"

"And fly with cats," Luna agreed, nodding at the kids.

"And get into spats!" George exclaimed.

"Over who could best scratch?" asked Luna.

"No, over who had the best tats!"

"Er, Uncle George?" asked Hugo, "What's a tat?"

"Art you won't wear—because it's always a trap!"


End file.
